


副隊長的愛妻便當

by Lovw



Series: The moment of truth [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 安德森副隊長某天午飯突然開始帶便當了。





	副隊長的愛妻便當

**Author's Note:**

> ※雙人類AU  
> ※預警：私設眾多，OOC  
> ※這裡的老漢是頭髮梳得很整齊的那種帥老漢（？）

　　DPD的午休時間，警官們稍微有點慵懶。部分人出外買午飯，而往常是他們一員的漢克．安德森卻坐在自己的位置上，從抽屜裡掏出了一個保溫盒打開。附近的警員們立刻聞到了一股食物的香氣。有些人毫不掩飾地直直看著裡面豐富的菜色露出饞樣，有些人則是跑到茶水間聊起了八卦。

　　「凡妮莎！你知道嗎？安德森副隊長居然又帶了便當！」陳警官拉著另一名小女警說。

　　「Ben……tou？那是什麼？」

　　「哦，那是日文詞彙，就是Lunchbox，盒裝的餐食。」陳警官說：「這是第五天來著了吧？安德森副隊長肯定是有女友了！」

　　「緹娜，你怎麼斷定？也許是他自己做的，或者買的。」

　　「喔天啊，那一看就是手工的，而安德森副隊長不可能是會做 **那種飯菜** 的男人。你坐得遠沒看過，他的便當賣相可好了，看起來既新鮮又營養俱全。」陳警官斬釘截鐵地說：「肯定是個賢慧的對象替他做的！」

　　小女警來了興趣：「呃，其實我以為安德森副隊長有妻子？我知道他有個小男孩。」

　　「柯爾？」緹娜．陳警官托著腮說：「是的，是個可愛的孩子，雖然……唔，總之，安德森隊長沒有結婚，他和兒子兩個人生活在一起。」

　　「那麼或許現在有第三個人了？」

　　「是的，是的！」陳警官有點小興奮，她從茶水間的門邊遠遠眺望還在低頭扒便當的安德森警督：「這實在是太令人好奇了……我大膽猜測對方是個日籍女性！」

　　「何以見得？」

　　「首先，她手做便當，那個飯菜擺法是日式的。」陳警官分析道：「還有，前些時候安德森副隊長桌上新出現的那個盆栽也是日本常見的造景。」

　　「你觀察得可真細，如果用這精神辦案，升上警探指日可待？」凡妮莎打趣她。

　　「陳警官又破了一樁案子啦！」當事人配合地插腰露出了驕傲的神態。

　　「──陳警官破了什麼案子？」

　　一個男聲突然加進了對話，兩名女警回頭，看見了一個穿著西裝，套著長版駝色大衣的溫文男性。

　　「施特恩探員！」凡妮莎．史坦警官發出比平常高了幾度的嬌嗔：「又見面了！今天也是因為緝毒的案件來的？」

　　「是。」胸前掛著FBI識別證的男子說。

　　陳警官接口：「探員，安德森副隊長還在午休，我建議你待會再去打擾他。」

　　「是的，我看出來了。」康納．施特恩偏了下頭，往高級警官的位置望了一下後就收回視線：「所以你們剛剛在聊什麼案件？」

　　「哦，破案狂。」緹娜．陳擠著眼睛笑了笑：「那是個玩笑。其實只是聊點八卦──我們猜安德森副隊長有了女朋友，可能還是日本人！」

　　FBI探員的禮貌微笑滯了一滯：「是嗎？」

　　陳警官立刻覆述了一遍這些天來的蛛絲馬跡：「綜上所述，我認為這個推理離真相並不遠！」

　　康納沉吟了一下後表示：「的確是有其道理……但我有不同的見解。」

　　「哦？」兩名女警耳朵都要豎起來了：「怎麼說？」

　　探員嚴肅地說：「前天我也是這個時間來，剛好看見了他便當裡面的菜色。炒蛋、炸魚和黃芥末醬、西洋芹、骰子牛肉塊，這不是正統日式便當會出現的菜色。我認為……可能是安德森副隊長 **自己** 想要帶便當，於是他的對象便按照要求做了。」

　　「那盆造景呢，你怎麼推論？」

　　FBI吁了口氣：「我猜……是副隊長喜歡上了日本文化卻又一知半解吧？那個品種的樹型盆景不能擺室內，很容易就會枯萎的。」

　　「施特恩探員，你的觀察力和記憶力……還有知識量，真是非凡！」凡妮莎的眼睛已經要發光了，從小看的電視電影裡FBI經常做為警察的對頭出場，還特別囂張。但她實際踏入這一行後才知道不全是那樣的，正常的探員對警官們還是挺尊重的，裡面也不乏優秀又風度翩翩的男性，就像面前這位康納．施特恩，他和緝毒組合作已經有幾年了，是個天生的破案高手，難得的是又謙遜不自大，在警局裡算是受歡迎的人物。

　　而且看看他今天的打扮！整齊合身的西裝、筆挺的大衣，顯出他細腰長腿的好條件，多麼棒的帥哥！

　　「謝謝讚美，史坦警官。哦，副隊長好像用完餐了，恕我失陪。」康納並沒有被讚美的歡喜，不知為何看起來甚至有點憂鬱，他禮貌地致意後便離開了茶水間，只留下空氣中一抹極清淡的古龍水香氣。

　　「──哇哦哇哦，FBI先生來了？」幾秒後，一名男警察晃了進來，挑眉說：「他又參加了快樂女子會嗎？今天聊了什麼？月經來肚子痛的話題？」

　　「哦閉嘴，蓋文。」陳警官沒好氣地說。

　　「嘿，你們對我跟他的態度也差得太遠了吧！」李德警探不平。

　　「因、因為施特恩探員人很好，和某些人不一樣！」小女警史坦．凡妮莎臉都漲紅了，這是她頭一次鼓起勇氣頂撞這位讓大家都想繞道走的同仁。

　　「好樣的，女孩！」陳警官倒是不怕和自己年資相當的蓋文，李德對女同事嘴是欠了點，卻不會像他對待男性的態度那麼惡劣。

　　「嘖。」李德警探翻了個白眼，自顧自地接了杯咖啡後又晃走了。

 

 

　　康納直直走向資深警督的座位：「午安，安德森副隊長。」

　　「哦，施特恩你來了，讓遠點，要是你的漂亮新大衣濺上了黃芥末可別怪我。」漢克慢條斯理地將叉子丟進還有廚餘的保溫便當盒裡，再蓋上盒蓋，這一系列的隨意動作讓康納的嘴角往下撇了撇。

　　「非常抱歉打擾你的午休時間，」FBI探員的嗓音有些生硬：「但我想和您討論之前的那件跨州案子，加密檔三十八分鐘前已經傳到您的電腦，我希望您已經閱讀過……」

　　「還沒。」漢克一面擺手一面拿紙巾擦嘴：「既然你都來了，不如直接告訴我？」

　　康納沉默了一會，才說：「因為涉及機密和對線人的保護，請您移步後面的隔間討論。」

　　不久後，經過玻璃隔間的警員都發現安德森副隊長和FBI探員似乎在爭吵，多虧了現代技術的隔音效果，他們聽不見具體的內容，但看見施特恩一反常態地情緒有點不對，他的手在平板上戳來戳去，激動到甚至坐不住椅子。

　　而老安德森倒是氣定神閒，他一臉肅穆，不時搖搖頭回幾句話，似乎很不贊同年輕人的意見。

　　「緹娜，副隊長他們在吵架！」史坦警官在第三次假裝要去廁所「路過」以後，跑去找了知心大姊姊陳警官竊竊私語：「我有點擔心施特恩探員，副隊長他，呃……有時候脾氣不是那麼好。」

　　「沒事的。」緹娜拍拍後輩，小聲道：「他們偶爾會意見分歧，但是真的聯手辦起案來效率可不是蓋的，我想那只是必要的討論過程。」

　　「好吧……」

　　「倒是你，」陳警官似笑非笑：「什麼時候要約施特恩探員去吃飯或喝杯咖啡？」

　　史坦瞬間臉紅，囁嚅道：「我……待會他要走的時候，我去試試？」

　　「祝福你，去吧！」

 

 

　　「我被拒絕了。」小女警回到位置上和比鄰而坐的前輩報告，或許是結局已在意料之中，她看起來並沒有太沮喪：「施特恩探員委婉地告訴我，他已經有了心儀的對象。」

　　「真可惜，不過你努力過了，我為你驕傲，凡妮莎。」陳警官安慰她。

　　「或許我不該今天去的。」史坦警官說，「探員的心情看起來不是很好，但他拒絕時還是相當顧慮我的感受……多麼紳士啊。」

　　「他是個好人。」陳警官的八卦之心又起：「也不知道這樣一棵好草的對象是怎樣的人。」

　　此時蓋文．李德警探恰好路過聽了那麼一耳朵，於是他又嘴賤了：「你們猜怎麼著？FBI先生成天打扮得那麼講究，我賭他是個基佬。」

　　「我看你才是基佬！Gay文！」緹娜想都不想就懟回去。

　　「你說什麼？臭女人！」

 

 

　　被評為「打扮講究」的康納．施特恩探員回到了家中，脫下了不久前買的新風衣和西裝外套掛好，又解開領帶，跑去洗了個澡。

　　那些只在工作場合認識他的人若是見到他在家裡的隨性穿著肯定會嚇呆：康納套著一件紅白相間的五分籃球褲，上半身是件洗到有點褪色的寬鬆藏青夾克──前胸、上臂處和背後都印著大大的黃色「FBI」字樣。

　　他歪在沙發上發呆了好一陣子，也不知道過了多久，門鈴響了。

　　康納立刻跳了起來，急急想去開門，但摸到門把的前一刻，他又意識到什麼似的連忙將驚喜的神態調整成了面無表情。

　　「──晚安，安德森副隊長。」他抑揚頓挫地說。

　　被迎進門的男人笑了下：「康納，你還在生氣？」

　　「……」

　　「Come on，康納，」漢克反手關門，撓頭道：「我不過就是剩點菜！」

　　「你答應我不會把西洋芹剩下的，」康納一臉冷淡：「我認為這是對廚師──即是我──的不尊重。」

　　「誰沒有點討厭吃的食物呢？當然，答應了做不到的事的確是我不對。」安德森試圖說服年紀比他小了近兩輪的青年：「嘿，我們還要繼續這個話題嗎？你下午已經對我發過一次火了，可以了吧？我明天想吃……」

　　「我說過免談，因為你不守信用，我暫時不想替你做飯了。」

　　「那我只好去買漢堡跟汽水了。」

　　「漢克！」康納終於露出生動一點的神情，他磨著後槽牙：「你為什麼突然開始堅持讓我準備午餐？」

　　「因為我想炫耀。」

　　「……什麼？」

　　中年男子嘿嘿笑著摩娑起下巴的鬍渣：「你該看看我每天開始吃飯時旁邊那些傢伙的表情！他們都在羨慕跟猜測……」

　　「我從不知道原來你這麼虛榮。」康納乾巴巴地說。

　　漢克放臉佯怒道：「這是個嚴重的不實指控，探員，我要逮捕並審判你！」

　　康納貌似打算從鼻子裡發出哼聲，最後卻止住了。他自律慣了，骨子裡的教養不允許他這麼無禮──雖然這身修養在遇見漢克．安德森以後就有越來越薄弱的趨勢。

　　他沒有抵抗男人過來箍住他的動作，打從他讓漢克進門的那刻，康納就預見到會發生什麼事了。

　　「柯爾今天會回來。」青年提醒他的情人：「你不能待太晚。」

　　「我知道，七點半。」安德森警督貼著唇下光滑的肌膚說：「想和我一起去車站接他嗎？」

　　「……我考慮一下。」

 

 

　　康納有點看不透漢克．安德森這個人，或許是他的閱歷還不夠吧。漢克在工作上的能力無可挑剔，是典型的「美國資深好警察」──雖然偶爾脾氣有點古怪，但對後進的提攜和指點一樣不少，還特別護短。

　　可是這樣一個人，私底下相處起來竟然會是個老流氓！平常薄薄的臉皮跟架子都不見了，和雙重人格一樣。漢克在床上講出來的話讓康納有時候都找不到句子回答。

　　就像現在。

　　「你在家一定要穿這樣嗎？」漢克替康納寬衣，年輕人身上的FBI夾克下面竟然 **還是** FBI的制式短袖T恤，「我以前真沒想到對著這三個字母還能硬得起來。」

　　「……」

　　「大衣很好看。」漢克有點粗糙的手掌蹭過康納的腰窩，後者想像著即將進行的事情而微微顫抖。

　　「你怎麼注意到那是新的？」

　　「嗯，那很難嗎？」

　　康納忽然就覺得心頭脹得滿滿的，不過現在另一個地方的撐脹感更能吸引他的注意力：「慢點……漢克。」

　　「 **我不能待太晚。** 」安德森警督沒有緩下手指的動作：「這不是你說的嗎？」

 

 

　　在困惑於漢克的雙面性的同時，FBI優秀探員康納．施特恩卻忘記檢討自己：他在性愛中跟日常的表現也大不相同。

　　或許可以將一部份責任歸咎於逐漸開發他的年長戀人，不過有誰在情濃時還想著這些？康納喘息著，因為原始的慾望而在喉裡滾動著嗚咽聲，一開始他總是矜持的，但漢克知道怎麼能讓小夥子逐漸為他綻放開來。

　　「接下來我會不那麼溫柔，」安德森副隊長用不容質疑的口吻道：「你喜歡那樣的，是吧？」

　　康納順從得像隻小貓，他私密願望的外殼早就在一次次的歡好中被層層剝下，青年啞著聲承認：「是……我喜歡。」

　　「很好。」漢克要他趴跪，在康納沒反應過來前壓上去反剪他的雙手，粗大的性器直接捅了進去，潤滑充足的甬道艱難而貪婪地裹上，完整接納了它。

　　「啊……漢克……不──喔……」

　　身體無法自主的恐懼和被壓制感某種程度上轉化成了性興奮，剛開始祕密交往時康納還要在漢克的引導下才勉強說些葷話，現在卻是自動得很，淫聲浪語不斷，這份羞恥更加催化了雙方的快感。

　　「哈……頂到了，啊、啊嗯，不，不……」康納的生理性淚水掉出了眼眶：「手……漢克、幫我，求你，嗯──」

　　「幫你……什麼？」漢克用力操幹著年輕的肉體，康納白淨的臀現在沾滿了飛濺的體液，被撞擊的肌膚泛著一層可憐兮兮的紅色，他忍不住往上拍了一掌，留下一個顏色更加鮮豔的印記：「自己說。」

　　「碰我……我想……」康納將臉半埋進枕頭裡，口齒不清地說：「我想射精……拜託。」

　　漢克本來一手扣著康納的雙腕，一手捏著他的窄腰。聞言以後他將在腰上的那隻手往康納身體內側探：「想讓我幫你弄出來？」

　　「啊是的……是的……」暴露在空氣裡的下身被溫暖掌心包住的瞬間，康納舒爽得幾乎哽咽。

　　「這樣？」

　　漢克加大了抽送的幅度，手裡的性器隨著主人被撞得前後顫動的身軀而來回滑過他的虎口，康納在前後的夾擊下扭著腰叫：「快了……我快了……」

　　就在他即將高潮的時候，漢克突然收緊了手指，捏緊了康納的根部。

　　「──！」

　　年輕的探員大口喘氣，在離絕頂僅僅一線之隔的時候被限制令他腦中一團混亂，連求饒都忘了，他直接崩潰般地啜泣出來。就算之前表現得再怎麼乖巧，但小貓也是會撓人的，康納又氣又迷惘，下意識用力絞緊後穴想要獲得更多快感，漢克猝不及防，他咕噥了一聲「操」，放鬆對康納的限制，不再大開大合而是淺淺抽出一點便再度釘入深處，反覆快速而強烈地對著某一點進行最後衝刺。

　　與此同時漢克五指搓弄著小情人早就不斷滴著前液的柱頭，康納絲毫沒有忍耐的念頭，沒多久就抽搐著在他手裡交代了出來。

　　「小渾蛋……康納……」漢克的低語揉雜了抱怨和愛意，他從後方抱住康納的整個身軀，幾下特別猛烈的抽插後在溫熱的肉壁包圍中繳了械，餘韻尚在的時候他持續動了幾下，感覺酣暢淋漓。

　　兩人喘息著，漢克將康納的臉半扳過來親吻，交纏聳動著的身軀隨時有再點燃一把火的趨勢，但他們總算還是找回了一點清明。

　　「時間……要到了。」

　　「嗯……你跟我去嗎？」

　　「……好。」

　　溫存了一會兒，漢克和康納爬起來「清理現場」，兩人都相當熟練了，效率很好。漢克穿回散落地板的衣物，康納一旦要出門就必定會把自己收拾整齊，只見他著上素色襯衫和牛仔褲，外面依舊套了那件新買的駝色大衣。

　　老安德森忍不住多看了幾眼，不得不說康納穿起各色長衣物特別好看，尤其是後腰有收束設計的那種。謝天謝地，自從脫離菜鳥成為高級探員，這小子就再也沒把FBI夾克給穿出家門。

　　想起平時康納正裝打扮掛著識別證，特別禁慾的工作狀態，老漢克卻不禁想入非非，下次或許能說服他換點花樣玩，裸體風衣怎麼樣？

　　青年男子饜足的神情還未完全散去，現在胸前沒有證件，又穿得較為隨意的康納看起來柔軟得多，舒展的眉頭下那雙蜜棕色的眼睛潤澤，整個人散發出內斂溫和的氣質。

　　「柯爾會喜歡你的。」漢克道。

　　一向表現得自信的聯邦調查員卻躊躇了：「我不確定……」

　　「他是個好孩子，相信我。」漢克替他扣上大衣鈕扣，在康納的頭頂輕輕捋了一把，又親密地捏捏他的耳朵：

　　「出發吧，施特恩探員。」


End file.
